Negación
by rawr222
Summary: Percy y Annabeth declararon su mutuo odio desde que eran niños de apenas seis años y así siguieron año, tras año, tras año. Pero al igual que los tiempos cambian, ¿también lo harán sus sentimientos? La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, la historia al igual que los personajes inventados a mi.
**Capítulo 1**

La clase del señor William estaba repleta de niños de seis años. El señor William era un hombre de unos veintitrés años recién graduado en magisterio infantil en la Universidad de Nueva York. Los pequeños monstruitos, como cariñosamente apodaba a cualquier niño que conocía, se encontraban o trabajando con la plastilina creando figuritas o pintando en hojas de papel. El joven profesor quería explotar su lado creativo mediante estas sencillas aunque divertidas actividades.

En el fondo de la clase, un niño con la lengua sacada tocándose casi la punta de la nariz se hallaba concentrado plasmando el paisaje marino que se recreaba en su mente hasta que unos destellos amarillos lo desconcentraron de su hazaña.

–Hola –. Dijo una tímida voz.

El muchacho aparto los ojos de su dibujo y se centro en el rostro de la niña que se había acercado a él. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado; suelto llegándole hasta poco más abajo de los hombros, su cara tenía un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas tapándole las pecas que adornaban el puente de su nariz y los cachetes; y sus ojos grises claritos e interrogantes se asemejaban a un día encapotado sin dejar ver los rayos del sol.

– ¿Qué? –. Demandó el niño con voz dura, molesto de haber sido interrumpido.

–Soy Annabeth –. Se presentó la pequeña estirando la mano para estrechársela –. Encantada.

El chico miro su mano con una ceja levantada y volvió a centrarse en su dibujo –. Perseo.

Annabeth se quedó con la mano tendida en el aire totalmente ignorada. Frunció el ceño y carraspeó su garganta intentando volver a llamar la atención de Perseo pero no dio resultado así que le dio unos leves toques en el hombro –. Perdona.

– ¿Qué? –. Repitió de nuevo fijándose en la mano que se agitaba delante de sus narices.

–Me tienes que estrechar la mano.

Perseo la miro confundido.

– ¿Estrechar? ¿Qué es eso?

–Pues estrechar es que me cojas la mano y me la aprietes pero sin hacerme daño, solo un poquito –indicó el tamaño con sus dedos índice y pulgar –y luego moverla de arriba abajo.

– ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

–Porque lo dice mi papá –se cruzó de brazos –. Y siempre me ha dicho que es de buena educación estrechar la mano cuando te presentas a una persona.

Perseo lo meditó por unos segundos pero finalmente alargó la mano para que Annabeth la cogiera. Su madre Sally y su vecina del segundo, la señora Cheers, siempre le decían que era un buen niño, aunque muy revoltoso, y por ello tuvo la necesidad de tenderle la mano para demostrar sus buenos modales y lo bueno que era.

Annabeth sonrió gustosamente agarrando su mano agitándola suavemente.

–Y ahora tienes que decir ´´Encantado´´.

– ¿Y si no estoy encantado de conocer a esa persona?

–Se lo tienes que decir igualmente.

Perseo se revolvió el cabello negro desordenándolo todavía más de lo que le tenía – ¿Pero por qué tengo que decir ´´Encantado´´ a alguien que no me gusta?

Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

–Es de buena educación.

–Está bien. Soy Perseo, encantado –. Volvió a estrechar su mano.

–Annabeth, encantada –. Sonrío ampliamente al conseguir que Perseo se presentara adecuadamente. Perseo se quedó mirándola fijamente lo que la inquieto bastante – ¿Qué?

–Te falta un diente –. Le señaló con el dedo.

Annabeth sintió como sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas ardían y rápida como un rayo se tapo la boca fulminando con la mirada a Perseo que no se inmutó. Perseo guardó su pintura azul de cera en la cajetilla de cartón donde estaban las otras pinturas de cera y saco la roja para seguir dibujando. Annabeth volvió a carraspear la garganta para ganarse de nuevo su atención pero como había pasado anteriormente no la hizo caso así que nuevamente le dio unos leves toques en el hombro.

Perseo se volvió a girar con frustración e irritación.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Me podrías dejar la pintura gris, por favor? –Preguntó arrascándose el brazo avergonzada.

Frunció el ceño meditado y finalmente dijo: –Pero es mía ¿Por qué tendría que dejártela?

–Porque te lo he pedido por favor.

– ¿Y no tienes pintura gris?

–No _,_ se me ha acabado ¿Me la dejas?

–Mmm…, _nop._

Annabeth se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

– ¿Y por qué no?

–Porque estoy pintando.

–Pero la gris no la estas usando –señaló la pintura en la cajetilla – ¡No seas egoísta!

Una pintura de cera de color grisácea apareció de repente enfrente del rostro de Annabeth, y esta parpadeó sorprendida hacia el niño que sujetaba la pintura. El niño tenía un pelo rubio arenoso bastante repeinado hacia el lado derecho, su piel era lechosa menos en las mejillas donde se apreciaba un profundo color rojizo adornándolas cómicamente como si fueran dos bombillas rojas encendidas al máximo voltaje. Estaba demasiado nervioso, al parecer, como para hacer contacto visual con ella pero respiró e intento tranquilizarse y tímidamente alzó su mirada azul cielo para encontrarse con los orbes tormentosos de Annabeth, y rápidamente, volvió a fijar su vista en sus pies calzados con playeros de dibujos de dinosaurios, avergonzado.

–Toma, te la dejo. Yo no la necesito.

Perseo miraba la escena que se rodaba en sus narices desde su asiento con una mezcla de fastidio y desagrado ¿Por qué se ponían rojos? No lo entendía ¿Tenían calor? Imposible, estaban a mediados de septiembre y aún se podía salir a la calle con manga corta, y ellos definitivamente, iban vestidos así e incluso llevaban pantalones cortos por el buen tiempo que hacía. Arrugo la cara formando una expresión de disgusto y sin saber porqué y sin pensarlo dos veces: Rompió la pintura en dos. Se sintió bastante satisfecho consigo mismo sin saber porqué; con cero culpas recayendo sobre sus pequeños hombros, así que sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus diminutos dientecitos de leche -que dentro de poco se empezarían a caer para cambiarlos por los fijos- al niño que vino a dejar su pintura a Annabeth. Con una mirada sorprendida y otra acalorada encima de él, siguió pintando su dibujo intentando ignorar a las dos personas que tenía enfrente. Un par de minúsculas manos se estrellaron violentamente contra la mesa haciendo que Perseo se sobresaltara y se saliera de la figura que estaba repasando dejando un rayón ´´en su obra de arte´´. Se levantó de la silla airado quedando a la misma altura de Annabeth –quedando en puntillas ya que ella era unos pocos centímetros más alta que él- que le miraba con una furia ardiente en sus ojos que le hizo replantearse el volver a sentarse y seguir pintando como si nada hubiera pasado pero era ella la que le había molestado y distraído en primer lugar de su tarea así que reunió el valor necesario y le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad o al menos eso quería pensar él.

– ¿¡Porqué has hecho eso!? ¡No era tuya!

–Esa estaba sucia. Te iba a manchar el dibujo –señaló la hoja ahora con un rayajo estropeándolo –. Has hecho que me salga.

Annabeth se fijó en el dibujo y tuvo que reconocer que le había quedado muy bien y muy bonito si no fuera por la raya de color rojo que estropeaba el fondo marino. Hizo una mueca. Seguro que le había costado mucho y por su culpa lo había estropeado pero enseguida esos pensamientos tan pronto como invadieron su mente se evaporizaron ante el recuerdo de lo que Perseo le había hecho al niño, que amablemente y sin pedírselo, le iba a dejar la pintura. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó la ceja derecha en un perfecto arco.

–Yo no soy la única que ha hecho algo malo –reconoció –. Tienes que pedirle perdón a…

–Luke –. Respondió rápidamente a la pregunta no formulada de Annabeth.

–Yo soy Annabeth –sonrió y le tendió la mano –, encantada.

Luke, dudoso, cogió su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma temblorosa: –Igualmente.

–Y el es Perseo.

Luke se mostró un poco reacio a la hora de tenderle la mano al que le había roto la pintura pero quería presentarse adecuadamente para que Annabeth viera los buenos modales que poseía porque puede que accidentalmente, Luke, oyera su conversación de _Cómo ser educado_ y tal vez solo quería impresionarla y demostrar sus modales sin necesidad de que ella se lo dijera: –Encantado.

Perseo miró su mano con una mueca. El no estaba ´´Encantado´´ de conocerle pero el carraspeo de Annabeth fue como una advertencia. _Buenos modales aunque no estés ´´Encantado´´ de conocerle,_ se recordó. _Soy un buen niño…más o menos._

–Lo mismo –. Le apretó la mano y la sacudió un par de veces, un poco más fuerte de lo que debía. Cuando se soltaron, Luke se masajeó los dedos para liberar el dolor que le causó la excesiva presión que le había provocado el apretón de manos.

Annabeth sonrió con suficiencia. Al parecer tenía un extraño poder sobre Perseo.

–Ahora, tienes que pedirle perdón.

–No quiero y tú no me mandas. No eres mi mamá.

La sonrisa que nació en el rostro delicado y angelical de Annabeth se esfumó por completo. Dejo caer sus brazos a los costados y apretó sus puños en dos bolas hasta que se volvieron blancos y explotó: –Eres…eres… ¡Un tonto! –. Al instante que las palabras salieron de su pequeña e infantil boca, se arrepintió tapándosela. Lo miraba inquieta esperando que Perseo rompiera a llorar en cualquier momento. Nunca había insultado a nadie ni tampoco había utilizado jamás malas palabras porque su padre una vez le dijo muy seriamente -llegándola a asustar- que si alguna vez la oía decir una palabrota o se enteraba de que había dicho una, la lavaría la boca con jabón. Gimió mortificada. No quería que la lavasen la boca con jabón. Le quedaría un sabor repugnante en ella – ¡Perdón! Yo no quería…

Perseo la miro confuso.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

– ¿No te ha molestado que te haya insultado?

Verdaderamente no se tomo lo de _tonto_ como un insulto. Se encogió de hombros y la miró indiferente. No le importó demasiado, le habían llamado cosas mucho peores. Instintivamente pensó en Gabe, el marido gordo, feo y pestilente de su mamá.

–No pasa nada –interrumpió Luke, ganándose de nuevo el interés de Annabeth. –, tengo otra. Ahora te la dejo.

–No.

Luke le dirigió una mirada irritada a Perseo. Le estaba enfadando. Él solo había querido ser amable con la niña rubia bonita -cuyo nombre ya había descubierto y era Annabeth- y él, Perseo, además de haber partido su pintura acaparaba casi toda la atención de Annabeth.

– ¿Y por qué no?

–Porque me lo ha pedido a mí, no a ti. Se la dejo yo –se auto señaló en el pecho. Cogió la pintura de la cajetilla y se la dio a Annabeth –. Toma.

La cogió, insegura por el cambio de su opinión.

–Gracias, pero aún tienes que pedirle disculpas a Luke –le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza, muy parecido al cabeceó de un caballo cuando relincha –. Eso no se hace.

Perseo resopló con disgusto y miró de reojo al rubio que le ofrecía una gran sonrisa socarrona con los brazos por encima de su pecho hinchado esperando la disculpa que tan ansiadamente esperada una cierta rubia, que a su parecer estaba resultando bastante insufrible. Luke no le dejaba de mirar esperando a que abriera su boca y dijera la simple palabra para que todo este revuelo acabara. Estaba decidido; este niño no le gustaba y encima se había unido a su conversación sin ser invitado. Además su apariencia, que era bastante semejante a la de Annabeth, permanecía impoluta. No tenía ni un rastro de suciedad en la cara ni en la ropa e incluso sus uñas estaban impecables mientras que él tenía las manos y el rostro manchado de témperas, cera y restos del carboncillo de la mina del lápiz dándole un aspecto de un pequeño perturbador y los mechones negros de su pelo parecían tener vida propia ya que cada mechón miraba en una dirección distinta asimilándose considerablemente a un nido de ratas.

–Tiene otra –se sentó, cogió la goma e intento corregir el desperfecto de su dibujo. Se frustró cuando la pintura se borró pero la marca dejo huella en el papel –. No se quita. Me estaba quedando muy chulo, ¿sabes? Era un regalo.

– ¿Para quién?

–Para mi papá –suspiró triste. Annabeth lo miro pasar el dedo por la marca con melancolía –. Está de viaje.

–Mi mamá también viaja mucho y casi nunca la veo ¡pero cada vez que viene me trae regalos! –Se le iluminaron los ojos ante el recuerdo de todos los regalos que le traía su madre cada vez que regresaba a casa – ¿Y a ti, también te trae regalos?

–No –murmuró –, hace mucho que no lo veo. No me acuerdo mucho de él pero mi mama dice que me parezco mucho a él. Dice que tengo su mismo pelo, sus mismos ojos y su misma sonrisa traviesa –dijo orgulloso –. También me dice que cuando sea mayor tendré el mismo cuerpo que mi papá, así que seré súper fuerte con unos músculos más grandes que _Hulk_ y más alto que un rascacielos –. Dijo poniéndose de pie estirando el cuello hacia arriba y mostrando sus músculos inexistentes.

–Es imposible medir más que un rascacielos –rió Annabeth –. Un rascacielos puede medir hasta más de quinientos metros.

–Pues entonces comeré muchas verduras –dijo tozudo pero su curiosidad era más grande y la miro con ojos interrogantes – ¿Cómo sabes lo que mide un rascacielos?

–Mi mama construye edificios. Es arquitecta y yo de mayor voy a ser igualita a ella -. Se jactó.

–No se puede tener más músculos que _Hulk_ –le señalo Luke con dedo acusador –. Eres un mentiroso.

Perseo y Annabeth le miraron como si recién se dieran cuenta que él seguía ahí, sin moverse. Le molestó bastante. En específico que Annabeth ya no se acordará que estaba justo a su lado. Se había portado bien con ella y casi no le hacía caso.

–No estoy hablando contigo.

–No lo trates así –lo defendió Annabeth –. No tiene la culpa de que tú seas un borde y un…un amargado.

Perseo la fulminó con la mirada y se volvió a sentar.

–Ya tienes la pintura. Déjame. Vete.

Annabeth le dio una última mirada y frunciendo los labios se giró y se dirigió a su mesa donde estaba su dibujo del _Partenón de Atenas_. Vio a Luke que volvía a su mesa y lo llamo e hizo señas para que se sentará junto a ella durante el día, cosa que el chico acepto gustosamente. Recogió todas sus cosas y se sentó a su lado para el resto de horas que les quedaban de clase.

El señor William se levantó de su asiento al ver que uno de sus nuevos alumnos (aunque en realidad eran todos nuevos ya que era el primer día de clases para todos) pintaba con desgana en su hoja de papel. Sacó la silla pequeña que había junto a él y se sentó apoyándose en sus rodillas, mirando el dibujo que estaba haciendo Perseo Jackson. Para ser tan pequeño era un dibujo bastante bien detallado de un mundo subacuático con todo tipo de criaturas marinas.

–Hola –Perseo bufó cansado pero le respondió su saludo. Era su profesor tampoco quería que le dijera algo malo a su mamá de él – ¿Te pasa algo, _peque_?

–No. Y soy Perseo, no peque.

– ¿Y porque tienes esa cara de enfadado, Perseo?

–Porque mi dibujo se ha estropeado.

– ¿Lo puedo ver? -. Preguntó cogiendo el folio. Perseo asintió. Examinó el dibujo a fondo intentando encontrar algún error hasta que en el lado izquierdo del dibujo encontró un rayón bastante grande pero que solo se podría apreciar si estabas a quince centímetros del folio. Hizo una mueca. Se notaba que Perseo se había esforzado así que le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda suavemente –. Pero por esto no pasa nada, hombre. Tu sabes que el mar siempre está en movimiento y nunca se mantiene quieto, ¿verdad? –Perseo asintió –. Pues eso es lo que le da personalidad al mar que está en constante movimiento y por lo tanto está cambiando siempre. El mar no está cerca de ser perfecto y tu dibujo con este diminuto rayón –lo señalo –le da una increíble personalidad.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Como el movimiento al mar? –Preguntó sorprendido.

–Como el movimiento al mar. Pero, no solo por eso estas enfadado, ¿cierto?

Perseo se recostó contra el respaldo de su mini-silla, se cruzo de brazos y miró de mala manera a una niña rubia y a un niño rubio que estaban hablando y riendo. Rápidamente repaso la lista de los nombres de sus alumnos mentalmente y los identificó como Annabeth Chase y Luke Castellan.

–Esos –señaló a los rubios –son unos plastas. Han venido, me han molestado y encima han hecho que me salga pero…, si ahora tiene personalidad ya no me importa. Ahora está mucho más chulo que antes –. Cogió su dibujo y lo admiro.

–No hay mal que por bien no venga –. Rió el profesor.

\- ¿Eh?

–Nada, peque.

–Peque no, Perseo –. Gruñó.

–Perdón. Perseo, ¿quieres seguir pintando? –asintió –. Bueno, te dejo tranquilo. Si tienes algún problema solo ve y dime, ¿vale?

–Vale.

El señor Williams se levantó y dejo nuevamente solo a Perseo que no apartó la vista de Annabeth y Luke, hasta que esta noto su mirada y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Perseo. Ella no iba a reconocer que sus ojos le gustaban un montón, y ahora menos que la estaba haciendo caras y la sacaba la lengua. Annabeth estaba resistiendo el impulso de hacer lo mismo. Su padre siempre le decía que era una niña muy madura para su edad y eso hacía que su pequeño ego se hinchara y que su padre fardara de la niña tan inteligente que tenía pero por otro lado su papá no estaba en clase.

Y así empezaron una batalla de muecas y burlas durante lo que quedaba de clase.

La puerta principal de la casa de los Chase se abrió de golpe dando fuertemente en la pared tirando casi todos los cuadros que había colgados en ella. Annabeth corrió por el pasillo dejando caer su abrigo al suelo lo que genero una pequeña regañina de parte de su padre y resoplando lo recogió. Alzada y sostenida por las axilas colgó su abrigo del perchero, que en comparación con su pequeña estatura, era muy alto. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, salió disparada hacia el salón y se tiró al sofá en plancha imitando la posición de _Supermán_ cuando surcaba los cielos con el puño cerrado y extendido hacia delante. Se puso de rodillas en los cojines y empezó a buscar entre ellos el mando a distancia para encender la televisión y finalmente lo encontró debajo de uno de ellos. Apuntó a la televisión con el mando y apretó el botón rojo haciendo que la tele se encendiera retransmitiendo al instante un documental sobre los anfibios. Frunció el ceño y miro disgustada y con una mueca de asco en la cara al sapo que se veía en la pantalla. No le gustaban los sapos. Siempre pensó que eran feos y viscosos, aunque su mamá a veces, cuando se encontraba en casa, le leía cuentos de princesas y recordaba que una vez le había leído un cuento en el que los protagonistas eran un sapo y una chica. No recordaba la historia con exactitud pero sabía que la chica, en un punto dado de la historia, besaba al sapo y este se convertía en un guapo y perfecto príncipe. Ella aunque supiera de un sapo al que besara y luego se transformara en un apuesto príncipe azul, como los de sus cuentos, nunca lo besaría y le dejaría como estuviera. Nunca pondría los labios en un viscoso y asqueroso sapo.

Fue buscando a través de los canales hasta que dio con los dibujos que ansiosamente buscaba. Annabeth había estado toda la semana esperando impacientemente el maratón que daban hoy de _Las_ _Supernenas._ La _Supernena_ preferida de Annabeth siempre había sido Pétalo porque pensaba que se parecían bastante en la personalidad ya que físicamente era más similar a Burbuja por su pelo rubio y sus ojos claritos –aunque los ojos de Burbuja fueran azules y los suyos grises-. Pétalo era la líder de sus hermanas y la más inteligente de las tres y siempre intentaba mantener la calma y pensar en un plan antes de actuar y por ello Annabeth la admiraba porque pensaba que eran iguales, y además, también era la favorita de su mamá. Luego se fijó en Cactus. Su actitud rebelde, mal humorada y borde le hizo recordar al niño que había conocido hoy y que le había pedido una pintura. _Perseo, niño tonto_ pensó con disgusto. El pelo negro de Cactus y sus ojos verdes también le recordaron a él pero se dijo así misma que los ojos de Perseo eran de un verde mucho más bonito que el de _La Supernena._

Frederick Chase se sentó al lado de su hija apagando la tele para que le prestara atención y al segundo en el que la pantalla de la televisión se volvió negra recibió una queja de su hija.

– ¡Papá! –Lloriqueó zarandeándole el brazo –. Pon _Las Supernenas._

–Espera un segundo, hija. Primero quiero que me cuentes tu primer día de clase, ¿qué tal ha ido?

–Bien –. Gruñó. Puso pucheros y miro con ojos implorantes a su padre que la observaba con un brillo de diversión en su mirada azulada. Pasó su mano por su pelo rubio cenizo despeinándolo un poco pero rápidamente volvió a su lugar por lo corto que lo tenía. Entrecerró los ojos y paso las manos por los costados de su hija moviendo los dedos causándola cosquillas.

– ¡Para, papi, para! ¡Vale! ¡Ya está, ya está! –Paro de hacerla cosquillas y con una sonrisa adornando su cara vio como su hija poco a poco iba recuperando el aliento – ¿Puedes poner ya _Las Supernenas,_ por _fis_?

–Pero cuéntame algo primero –se recostó en el sofá aflojándose la corbata del cuello para después remangarse las mangas hasta la altura de los codos –. Haber, ¿has hecho algún amigo en tu primer día?

– ¡Sí! –Saltó del cojín emocionada para sentarse en las rodillas de su padre –. Se llama Luke y es muy majo y simpático y…y…y… –estaba tan emocionada que no le daba tiempo a pensar bien lo que decía con claridad lo que causó una pequeña risa de su padre –, y me dejó una pintura cuando otro niño no me la quería prestar ¡Le dije por favor y no me la dejo!

–Tal vez la estaba usando –. Razonó Frederick.

– ¡No la estaba usando! –. Levantó los brazos con indignación –. Y además cuando Luke me fue a dejar la suya, Perseo, la rompió en dos.

– ¿Perseo es al niño que estabas sacando la lengua cuando estábamos montando en el coche? –Preguntó dándole un toquecito en la nariz –. Porque sabes que eso no se hace, ¿verdad?

–Pero él empezó. –Refunfuñó.

–A lo mejor le gustabas –dijo pensativo –, y por eso actuó así. A los chicos cuando son pequeños y le gusta una chica suelen tratarla mal.

– ¿¡Qué!? –Chilló -¡ _Puag!_ Jamás saldría con él.

–Nunca digas de este agua no beberé por que el camino es muy largo y puede entrarte sed.

– ¿Qué dices, papi?

–Lo que quiero decir es que; aunque ahora lo puedas odiar y no lo soportes en un futuro puede llegar a ser hasta tu mejor amigo o incluso tu _noviete._

Annabeth, de un manotazo, aparto la mano de su padre que la estaba acariciando el pelo y dijo: – ¡No! Yo nunca podría ser su amiga y menos su novia. Los chicos dan asco.

Frederick se rió de la cara de puro horror que puso su hija. Suspiró aliviado ante el hecho de que no tendría que sufrir hasta dentro de mucho con el teme de chicos.

–Nunca se sabe, cariño.

–Yo sí que lo se –. Respondió tozuda. Annabeth miro alrededor de la sala dándose cuenta por fin de la falta de dos personitas. -¿Matt y Bobby?

– ¿Tus hermanos? En el parque.

Annabeth lo miró sorprendida con la boca abierta, la cerró de golpe y le dijo a su padre enfadada: –No es justo. Yo soy mayor que ellos y no me dejas ir sola.

– ¿Pero como los voy a ir dejar solos, Annabeth? Tienen tres años.

– ¿Y entonces con quien han ido?

–Pues con…

– ¡Hola, ya estamos aquí! –Interrumpió una voz femenina en el descansillo de la casa y Frederick sonrió ante el rostro de sorpresa de su pequeña hija. Saltó del sofá y se fue corriendo gritando de alegría.

\- ¡ Mami!

Perseo fue a coger la última galleta azul que quedaba en el plato pero la mirada lastimosa de su hermano pequeño, Tyson, le hizo suspirar y partió la galleta en dos dándole a él la parte más grande. Perseo era el hermano mayor, y como tal, tenía que actuar como uno: le cuidaba, le protegía, jugaba con él a todo lo que quería sin rechistar…

Sally salió por la puerta de la cocina que conectaba el salón con esta en su pequeño apartamento. En sus manos llevaba dos vasos de leche para sus dos pequeños hijos que compartían una galleta y sonrió con ternura. Dejo los vasos sobre la mesa y los chicos no tardaron ni un segundo en beberse hasta la última gota.

– ¡Vaya! Si que teníais hambre y sed ¡No habéis dejado nada!

– ¡Sí! –. Dijo Tyson quitándose con el dorso de la mano el bigote de leche que le había quedado en los labios –. Estaba muy bueno, mami.

–Me alegro, cariño. –Acarició el pelo castaño de su hijo que estaba casi completamente rapado. Tyson, de sus dos hijos, era el que más se parecía a ella; con su mismo color de cabello, la misma tez de piel un poquito más clarita que la de Perseo y su padre junto con algunas que otras pecas encima de los hombros y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre los ojos de ella que eran azules y los verdes de su padre, Poseidón. Le recolocó sus gafitas en su sitio ya que se habían deslizado casi hasta la punta de la nariz y se iban a caer. Se inclinó por encima de la mesa y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Puso los brazos encima de la mesa, apoyándose en ellos, y dirigió su atención a Perseo –. Bueno y sobre la chica esta que me estabas contando…, Annabeth, ¿no? –su hijo asintió –. Te gusta.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, mamá! –arrugó la nariz –. Es insoportable, molesta y es una… ¡listilla!

Sally sonrió ante su hijo sonrojado. Tyson miró confundido ante los farfullos de su hermano.

– ¿Percy tiene novia, mami?

– ¡No, no tengo! –fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y este le miro sin entender –. Y nunca tendré porque nunca me gustará una chica y menos Annabeth. Además, Jeremy me ha dicho que las niñas tienen gérmenes y yo no me quiero poner malo.

– ¡Ni yo tampoco! –Chilló asustado, Tyson.

– ¿Jeremy? ¿El chico del quinto? –Asintió –. Pero creía que ese chico tenía novia.

–Y tiene –. Dijo confuso mirando la mesa –. Tal vez… -levantó la mirada –…tal vez se puso malo, no se dio cuenta y ya es tarde y no tiene cura –. La miró con ojos asustados – ¿Jeremy se va a morir?

–No, cariño –. Tranquilizó a sus dos hijos –. Lo peor que le puede suceder con esa chica es que se enamore.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Pues enamorarse es cuando ves a la persona que te gusta mucho, mucho, mucho y sientes como si te hicieran cosquillitas en la barriga -. Le respondió mientras le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y en el estómago –. Eso es enamorarse.

– ¿Es como cuando te subes a un columpio, te das muy fuerte y sientes ese cosquilleo?

–Exactamente, Ty.

–Entonces… ¿estoy enamorado del columpio?

Sally tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

–No, cariño, no.

–Pues no…, no lo entiendo.

–No te preocupes. Lo entenderás cuando seas más mayor.

– ¿Más? –. Se quejó –. Pero ya soy muy mayor.

–Pero no más que yo –intervino en la conversación Percy sacándole la lengua a Tyson –. Mamá, lo tengo decidido –la miró seriamente –. Yo nunca me enamorare.

Sally le sonrió suavemente y le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y se la apretó con delicadeza.

–Esas cosas no se deciden, Percy. Llegan y punto. Tampoco eliges a la persona de la cual te vas a enamorar porque de eso se encarga el destino. No muchas personas se llegan a enamorar verdaderamente de su pareja y las que tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo son verdaderamente afortunadas.

–Tú y papá… ¿estabais enamorados?

–Locamente y éramos muy felices hasta que se tuvo que ir.

– ¿Y sigues enamorada de él?

–Sí.

–Pero estas triste y estás casada con Gabe ¿Cuándo volverá papá? –Quiso saber Percy.

Sally sonrió con tristeza y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

–Creo que esa conversación la dejaremos para otro día, mis amores –se levantó de la silla y apuntó a su hijo mayor con el dedo índice entrecerrando los ojos en él, sonriéndole –. Ahora dices que asco a las chicas y que nunca te enamoraras pero ya verás dentro de unos años querrás caer enfermo de amor por ellas y ya estaré yo allí para decirte: Te lo dije.

Salió del salón para entrar en la cocina y preparar la cena mientras reía oyendo las protestas de su hijo mayor.

–Eso nunca pasara ¡Jamás!


End file.
